This invention relates to slide holders for slide projectors and more particularly to such slide holders which can rotate about an axis parallel to the axis of projection while they maintain a slide in position for projection.
Slide projectors of the type presently known in the art customarily include a slide magazine in which a number of slide transparencies are arranged for sequential insertion into projection position in a holder located between a projector lamp and a projector lens system. Conventionally, prior to viewing, the slides are arranged within the magazine so as to insure that they are properly oriented, that is, with the correct side upwards. Projectionists have frequently discovered to their chagrin, however, that one or more of the slides positioned in a magazine have been positioned upside down and are so projected onto the viewing screen. The conventional solution has been to return the slide to the magazine, thereby moving the incorrectly oriented slide out of the projection axis, remove the slide from the magazine, reorient the slide, reinsert the slide into the magazine and shift the slide into the carrier which is located in the projection axis. Such a solution has frequently been found unsatisfactory in that it is time consuming and, in the darkness of a projection environment, is difficult to accomplish.